Missy Song
by regertz
Summary: Of all the timelines in all the universes, They had to walk into Hers…er, Theirs.
1. Chapter 1

"Missy Song…"

Summary: Of all the timelines in all the universes, They had to walk into Hers…er, Theirs.

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part I…

The Nethersphere…

Rather, the dying Nethersphere… Nearly fifty billion dead consciousnesses reloaded temporarily after their Cyberbodies had burned in Earth's upper atmosphere but soon to be scattered across the Cosmos, the damage to the Galifreyan hard-drive beyond repair by its AI systems…

Not a particularly grim scenario for those in the know, rather eager in fact to move on to whatever fate awaited them but a bit frightening to those confused souls still clueless as to the nature of this "afterlife"…And terrifying…If they could yet feel terror…To its original constructors, likewise trapped again within…

"Cyber systems malfunction!" a Cyberman croaked, floating about the Promised Land garden section… "Regain manual control…" "Damage cannot be repaired…The system is beyond Cyber technology." Another flatly pronounced. "Galifreyan systems require Time Lord servicing…Locate Time Lords available…"

"The Doctor…Unavailable…Impossible to contact, negotiation unlikely…Other…Currently booting the Hybrid…Warning…Systems failure imminent…Systems…"

"Eh?" a voice called. "What you lot up to?" Danny Pink suddenly appearing, floating as well.

"Human consciousness…You will be…" pause as the true Cyber consciousness speaking considered its options.

"Nothing…I know you can't harm me here, boys." Danny smiled. "What? The Lady betrays you and takes over and now the whole roof's and sides' are fallen in? Too bad, folks. It was your lot's last throw, eh?"

"Only for our existence…Our timestream…Others will restore Cyber Empire…You will be destroyed. Your fellow humans upgraded." Insistent tone.

"Not destroyed…" Danny beamed, "Thanks to you and your crazy friend, we all know now, nothing and no one really dies, not completely…We'll be scattered but not gone, no. But you, you poor sots…When your Cyber stuff blows out, that's it. The people you were will be freed, their souls anyway. Like it or not."

"We are the originals of Cyberia…We are superior…We are the initial Cyber upgrade. We chose upgrade, we chose superiority."

"I know." Danny nodded. "But you couldn't just leave it at that, yourselves. You had to go trying to convert everyone to the true faith, eh? Well, it didn't work out too well, did it? But maybe your true selves'll be grateful for their second chance to be free, hmmn?" he smiled.

"You will…Suffer…You…Will…Cyber failure, matrix web disintegrating…What am I doing here? I don't like this, stop the experiment, please!" a human voice emerging now.

"Cyber failure…Cyber…" the other Cyber consciousness fading…"She has failed us. The Doctor…Has…"

"Kicked your asses, again…Gotta give him that." Danny nodded.

"With a little help, Mr. Pink." A familiar voice.

"The Time…Lord…Repair…" the fragmenting Cyber consciousness struggled for existence…

"Not even if I could, honey…" Missy's voice, gently mocking. "I didn't go through all that just to save your robotic necks. Lets remember who betrayed you in the first place."

"Rep…rep…Where am I? I didn't agree to this. I demand to see the Scientific Ethics Board of Cyberia! They had no…"

"Oooh, Doctor…" Missy's voice cooing… "You are cruel to let them suffer like this. All the way back hundreds of thousands of years to the first Cyber experiments. Why, hello, Clara's pet? Still hangin'? I thought the Doctor'd had saved you long…A full microsecond…Ago. Don't he luv you?" chuckle. "Guess he wanted your girl all to himself. But don't feel bad, you should have seen what he put Rory Williams through over his wife. Poor Dad."

"Dad?" Danny's voice…

"What?" Missy's voice. "Did you find your dad? That's nice. He'll be nothing but vague photons soon, best to enjoy it. So, Pinky…May I call you Pinky? How was my Clara in the sack? You did manage that, right?" She took increasingly solid form just in front of him in severe suit with parasol extended

"Pathetic, girl…" Danny, calmly. "You can't harm me physically so you try that? Hell, I've had worse in Basic."

"We'll all be gone in an instant…Forever…" Missy noted. "More lost across the stars than my home world. This is the end, Pinky."

"Just the beginning for me, Time Girl…" he smiled at her. "Maybe the end for you, is that how it works your lot's deal with Time…?"

"Me…?" she chuckled. "Hardly…If worst came to worst I'd just regenerate…I have twelve fat new regenerations to my credit, thanks to dear ole Galifrey. Though I hope to resume this form as I didn't quite get vaporized…Good a shot as my and the Doctor's old friend the Brigadier was. I was…"

"Prepared, yeah…" Danny's voice sighed. "I rather expect you were. So how come you chose to come on back here? Nostalgia…Or… Oh…" his form nodded at her. "Covering your tracks with a quick pop back here, eh?"

"Well, I couldn't leave without the chance to watch all of you burn and scatter to the interstellar void." She beamed. "You're like family to me now…And the Doctor knows how I treat family…"

"The Hybrid has been uploaded." A new Cyber consciousness had reached them.

"Oooh…" Missy beamed at the spherical, tentacled form materializing before them. "I wasn't sure if you'd survived this long. But lets do things properly, boys. Danny Pink, destroyer of the earth's dead Cybermen, the Cyber Controller…He's not an upload, by the way."

"Meaning he can't hurt me…Much…But you…" Danny smiled.

"Now that's not very nice. I thought you only disliked officers and the Doctor? Have you got some unfair prejudice against we of the Galifreyan persuasion in general?"

"The Hybrid is of Galifrey…The Hybrid will repair the Cyber matrix…The Hybrid…"

"Oh, try asking nicely just once…" Missy frowned…Aiming her disintegrator…Hmmn…

"Your weapon has been deactivated. You will repair the Galifreyan systems…You will restore the Cyber matrix." The Controller insisted.

"And if I can't, don't, won't…?" gentle cooing tone. She suddenly screamed as intense blue arcs of current crossed her form.

"You will suffer…Then you will be destroyed with the Cyber matrix…" the Controller noted.

"There's no point to that…" Danny sighed. As Missy writhed in agony. "She probably likes it and in any case she can't repair your thingamabob. It's too badly damaged. We're all breaking free…Even your own lot."

"They will be…Recovered…You will be reloaded…Repair the matrix…" the Controller resumed. Suddenly stopping current.

"He's right…" Missy, catching breath… "That was a…You know her…" she turned to Danny… "Clara? The Doctor's new little playmate…"

"Sure I know her…" Danny shrugged. "Knew her…You know that."

"I do? Is he here?" she eyed him eagerly. "Oh…You're dead, aren't you?"

"I think you had a bit too much…" he noted… "Look the lights are fading, we won't be here much longer…"

"Is he here? The Doctor?"

"No…He's…"

"The Doctor is on Earth…The Hybrid is available…" the Controller cut in. "The Hybrid…Will…Repair…"

"Oh, you're worse than…" Missy paused, thinking. "Someone I knew…An android…Who? When did the Doctor and I meet an android. So you're a friend of Clara's?" she eyed Danny.

"Incorrect response…Resuming…" the Controller…As the current tore through Missy again.

Arrggghh…

"For God's sake, let her go…" Danny insisted. "She's insane and can't help you…Besides she already…"

"The Hybrid upgraded the matrix…The Hybrid…Can…Repair…" the Controller paused…Its lights fading…The current stopping.

"Oh…My…" Missy gasped, looking round. "What am I doing here? Doctor?! Hello?" she eyed Danny. "I'm sorry if you're not sentient but is this the Library? Is there a problem with the data core again?"

"Library?" Danny asked, gently. "I think the name of this place is the Nethersphere…Is the Library part of that?"

"What?" Missy stared… "Nethersphere? Oh…Yes. They brought me here…They took me…"

"Recharging…The Hybrid must…" the Controller began, then faded…

"We'd better get out of here…Or you'd better." Danny noted. "It seems the thing is recharging. Though this place should be gone shortly…"

"Gone? What's happened? Did my husband come?" Missy, eagerly. "I knew he would…"

"Your what?" Danny stared.

"Sorry…I should introduce myself…I'm River Song, professor , data ghost, and wife of the Doctor." Missy smiled, a genuine smile.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

"Missy Song…"

Summary: Of all the timelines in all the universes, They had to walk into Hers…er, Theirs.

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part II…

"I don't understand…The Mistress?" Missy shook her head. "I …Wait…The Master, you mean? The crazy Galifreyan?"

"Yeah, you…" Danny noted. "Is this another game? Cause I've no reason to lie to you, the Doctor's not here."

"The Hybrid…" the Cyber Controller was blinking on again…

"You'd best get away from this one…" Danny eyed Missy. "I don't know how many more jolts a Time Lady can take."

"…Will commence…Repair…"

The whole complex suddenly went dark, rocking violently, then lit again…

"Diverting emergency power…" the Controller… "Reserve failing…"

"I'm not a Time Lady, really…" Missy noted. "I…" she paused… "I think…" blinking.

"Why the hell am I carrying this foolish umbrella?" she stared.

"Commence…" the Controller… Missy again covered in arcs of blue energy, groaning and writhing… "Ahhhh!"

"Stop it, damn you!" Danny cried.

As suddenly Missy was released…

"Lady, whoever you are, get out of here!" he insisted.

"Out of here? Where? How?" Missy looked round.

"You're the Time Woman…Person…Just go…Teleport or whatever…" he ordered. "Use that thing of yours!"

She stared at him, then the device hanging or rather, floating, from her wrist by a strap. "This? What is it?" she eyed the device.

"Hy…Hy…Hy…Brid…" the Controller stammered out…

"It's Galifreyan…Some sort of vortex manipulator and weapon?" she turned it over.

"Damned if I know, girl…" Danny sighed. "Just go…"

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me?" he stared at her. "You want to help me?"

"Whatever they told you about me, I don't …" she began as the lights flickered.

"I'm dead, anyway…Though…It's not so final as all that…" he noted.

"You're in some sort of data field…" she was checking the device… "I think I can lock on to your energy signature and…" she pressed several buttons just as the Cyber Controller began flickering again and the lights went out.

…..

"Where the devil are we?" Danny looked around where he stood on a deck. "This looks a bit like…"

"It's not right…" Missy noted. "It's a TARDIS but…" she looked round as well.

"Welcome back, ma'am." A hologram image of Lucy Saxon appeared. "I suffer in torment as you desired me too but I love you still. Make me suffer for it, lovely Mistress."

Missy eyed Danny…Danny, Missy.

"Who is…?" Danny asked.

"She's a hologram…Hello…" Missy addressed the figure. "This is a TARDIS, right?"

"This is your TARDIS standing by. I am your servant, Mistress. Eternally suffering as Lucy Saxon. How nice you look today. Oh, hello, miserable mongrel human." the Lucy image eyed Danny. "Shall I terminate the human, Mistress?"

"No!" Missy, urgently. "He's a friend of mine. Just leave him be, please."

"Termination suspended."

"My God…" Danny was feeling himself. "I think…I'm alive. Hey, you?" he addressed the Lucy image. "Am I alive?"

"Standing by, Mistress." The image noted. "Do you wish an update on the Doctor's whereabouts?"

"What? Yes…And answer…What's your name, again?" Missy turned to Danny.

"Danny Pink. Do crazy Time Women forget that easily?"

"Answer Mr. Pink's question, please TARDIS."

"You have to ask nicely." Lucy eyed her, with cool smile. "You know the rules." She suddenly morphed into the current Doctor.

"Play by the rules or you can't play…" he noted.

"Doctor?" Missy stared. Danny as well…

"Is it?" Danny asked…

"No, it's the TARDIS…A holographic interphase. Please answer Mr. Pink's question, TARDIS."

"Maybe tomorrow. Commencing shutdown…" the Doctor pronounced.

"What?! No!" Missy whanged the control panel nearest to her. "Abort shutdown!"

"Ask me nicely…" the Lucy image resumed. "Like you did when you asked me to be your wife during your rise to glory on Earth."

"Please abort shutdown!" Missy tried, desperately.

"I love you too…And I will suffer for it. Shutdown aborted. Mr. Pink is alive…The Doctor is in London, doing his usual pontification to his pets and our Miss Clara." The Lucy image noted. "Shall we go spoil his day?"

"I'm alive?" Danny gasped. "How can I be alive?"

"You possess an organic cell structure based on carbon which is capable of converting primitive chemical energy obtain from crude organic matter…" the Lucy image began.

"I mean how can I be alive when I was disembodied, you twat!" Danny called.

"Our guest is very rude." The Doctor reappeared. "Shall we punish him, Mistress?"

"No." Missy called. "Let him be. Just tell me who you think I am."

The Doctor image eyed her sternly.

"Please…" Missy finished.

"You are my queen and Mistress, the greatest of Galifreyan Time Lords and Ladys, the Mistress…Formerly…"

"…the Master." Missy gasped. "It thinks I'm the Master?"

"You are…Well, Mistress, Clara and the Cyber matrix called you when I was plugged in." Danny noted.

"I am? No…I'm not the Master…I can't be…" Missy stared. "TARDIS? Show me River Song."

"Can we kill her at last?" sneering tone. "Tell her the Doctor loved only us, she was just a passing …" As the image took River's form.

"That's River Song?" Danny eyed the image.

"You mean to say…I don't look like that?" Missy eyed the image.

"Not a whit, miss." Danny shook his head.

"We should go, Mistress." The Lucy image had resumed. "The Nethersphere has lost containment and nearly all power…And we have been targeted by the Cyber Controlling Consciousness."

"But I can't have regenerated…" Missy shook her head.

"Hey! Crazy Time Lady!" Lucy cried suddenly. "You want to die and let the Doctor win, again, you fool! Overriding and taking us to the nearest safe location."

"Good idea…" Danny noted. Staring at his hands… "I'm alive…" he gasped.

"The hostages have also been secured…As per instructions." Lucy noted.

"Can you take us to Earth? To London, today, 2014…?" Danny urged. "To Clara?"

"Ask my Mistress to ask politely." Lucy noted. "Here we are, you insane bitch…Safe and sound. Now make me suffer for rescuing you."

"How could I…?" Missy asked herself… "Wait, what hostages?"

"Goddamn you…" Amy Pond Williams' voice…They both looked to see her standing at an entrance, in a 1930s dress, Rory beside her, in 30s suit, fedora in hand.

"Mother…" Missy gasped. "Dad…?"

"Utterly insane, just like the Doctor used to say." Amy noted to Rory.

"Excuse me…" Osgood, behind them. "That woman is very dangerous. Can anyone get hold of the Doctor? Or UNIT? She just killed me, I think."

"Really, miss…A scarf? Has my Kate relaxed UNIT standards so far?" The Brigadier, middle-aged and in uniform, behind her, shook head at Osgood's scarf. "Girl's quite right about the Time Lady, though. Totally dangerous. Hello, Mrs. Williams." He nodded to Amy. "Nice to see you and your husband again."

"Oh, Mum…Daddy…" Missy had run to them, throwing arms open…Amy blinking in shock, Rory moving to block. "Dad…Oh, Dad…" she hugged him. He not knowing what the hell to do… "Uh?"

"Oh, please…Not you too…" she pleaded, holding him tight.

"Let my husband go, you freak!" Amy cried, grabbing at Missy's arm.

"Jesus, Amy…" Rory gasped as Missy rocked him in her arms, sobbing. "It's River…I think…"

"Dad! Oh, my wonderful dad!" Missy cried. "I knew you'd know me…"

"Curious…" the Brigadier noted to the stunned Osgood. "Girl, if you work for UNIT you ought to be taking notes, mentally at least, and assessing the situation. Give me a report."

"Sorry, sir. Yes, sir." Osgood noted. "I should mention I'm actually a Zygon duplicate, just so you're fully informed, sir. But, a full member of UNIT, like my twin human sister, sir."

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Danny asked the holographic Lucy.

"I could but I won't unless my Mistress asks nicely." Lucy, archly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Missy Song…"

Summary: Of all the timelines in all the universes, They had to walk into Hers…er, Theirs.

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part III…

"So let me get this straight…You and your husband are from my time but died in the twentieth century?" Danny eyed Amy as they stood by Rory, whom Missy was still fondly holding.

"And found ourselves here…Or there, in the Mistress' phony afterlife. Though she enjoyed telling us about how we'd be uploaded into Cybermen." Amy frowned. "And we were…" grimer stare at Missy who was eagerly asked Rory about life in the past.

"…till someone released us. Say…" Amy gave Danny a narrow look. "It was you. You were the one who took control of the matrix, sent us into the clouds."

"Thanks to my Clara, yeah." he nodded.

"Thanks." Amy smiled. "I was not lookin' forward to eternity as a Cyber person, even if the Doctor was in charge of me."

"Three?" Missy eagerly asked Rory. "Are they here with you?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." Rory sighed. "We didn't see them during our time in the matrix here…Uh, there."

"Mum…I have a brother and two sisters?" Missy turned to her, beaming.

"I'm still not sold on this 'River' business." Amy frowned. "How can the Mistress be our River? This has gotta be a trick."

"That would be the Mistress' mo, ma'am." Osgood noted.

"Quite right." The Brigadier nodded. "Lets have some answers, madam." He turned to Missy. "Mr. Williams, if you please." 

"I'll tell you all anything I know." Missy shrugged. "But…"

"She took quite a wallop from the Cyber whatever back there." Danny noted. "Maybe that had something to do with it. But the TARDIS lady here says she knows what's what."

"Oh, really?" the Brigadier eyed Lucy's image. "Well, Miss…TARDIS…Time to answer a few questions. Miss Osgood, analysis."

"Yes, sir." Osgood went over to the control panel. "Definitely a Galifreyan TARDIS, a newer model than the Doctor's…It's got to be the Master…The Mistress' TARDIS."

"Good. Right, then." The Brigadier stood in front of Lucy. "Well…Lets here it. Who is the lady over there and why does she believe she's Mrs. Williams' daughter."

"You are a mongrel human…I don't acknowledge mongrel humans without authorization." Lucy sneered.

"Answer his questions, please." Missy called over.

"Amy…Jesus…I think I'm alive…Really." Rory was feeling himself.

"What? No…We're…Crikey…" Amy felt herself.

"Far as we know, yes." Danny told them. "We're all alive again."

"The lady is my Mistress. She's a hybrid of the original last Master, a Galifreyan Time Lord, greatest of all, and the data matrix remnant of the silly fool who married our Doctor." Lucy noted.

"I think she means me…" Missy, to Rory.

"Hey! My little girl, here!" Rory glared.

"River, in there?" Amy gasped… "Data what remnant?"

"I died, Mum. Husband saved me but only as a data ghost." Missy sighed. "All good and bad things, you know…"

"How did she end up in…Here?" Rory asked.

"Another mongrel monkey with questions?" Lucy sneered. "May I make him suffer, Mistress?"

"No. Answer, please." Missy insisted. "And treat me dad with respect, you."

"I think I know how, sir." Osgood hissed to the Brigadier. "The Cybermen operating the original Nethersphere…"

"The Cyber survivors needed Galifreyan technology to save themselves. They sought the Doctor, believing he was the only Time Lord surviving, but needed him dead to upload him. They tried to capture him at a point in time when he died and was defenseless." Lucy noted. "Instead they retrieved my Mistress but she was damaged…By Lord President Rasillon of Galifrey."

"When the Doctor returned Galifrey to Time Lock." Missy noted. "He told me once…He spared the Master but somehow…"

"You usually do…" the Brigadier noted, eyeing her.

"But River…" Rory insisted.

"To complete the Galifreyan's upload, more Galifreyan data was necessary…The Cybermen located a second undefended Galifreyan consciousness but not true Galifreyan…" sneer. "A mere fancy mongrel of human laced with a little…"

"Hey!" Rory fumed. "Stop that!"

"They took me too…" Missy blinked. "It's alright, Dad. Basically that's what I am…Just enough Time Lady to attract them I guess." Wry smile.

"They put you in with the Master? My little girl?!" Amy glared at Lucy. "Rory? Make her talk!"

"The Cybermen put River with the Master?" Rory asked.

"A Hybrid…Just complete enough to create a functioning Time Lady for them." Osgood nodded to the Brigadier. "They needed her skills to repair and upgrade their Nethersphere."

"And being the Master…Mistress…She betrayed them as quickly as they gave her access." The Brigadier, thoughtfully. "Took control of the Nethersphere and began her own plan."

"But if I'm in here…?" Missy asked Lucy. "What about…Him…Her? Your Mistress?"

"My Mistress appears to be temporarily operating in a rational mode. River Song personality dominant." Lucy noted. "Massive electroshock appears to be the immediate cause. Should I seek remedy?"

"NO!" Missy cried. "Leave me alone!"

"Right, leave my girl alone!" Rory seconded.

"They put me in with this insane…Whoever…" Missy shook her head. "Oh, Mum…" she looked to Amy who gave her a sad glance.

"Baby…" she came over. Hugging her as Rory released her, though Missy kept a hand on his arm.

"Uh…Mrs. Williams." The Brigadier, carefully. "I should be a bit careful there."

"It's very dangerous, ma'am. She may return at any time…The Mistress…" Osgood agreed.

"I don't care…" Amy sighed, hugging Missy. "I've been dead, it's no big deal. This is my baby, back."

"Mother…" Missy sobbed. "Oh, I don't care…Just to have you and Dad back for a moment…It's worth it." She calmed, pulling back just a bit in the embrace. "But the Brigadier is right to be concerned. You'd better kill me."

"River…" Rory, startled. "No."

"You're alive again, you and Mum. I could hurt you." Missy noted. "You've got to get out of here and let me deal with him…Her…"

"No…" Amy shook her head. "I'm not letting you die again, just like that. You there…Oh, Rory…Ask it how we can make this permanent."

"What my wife said…" Rory addressed the Lucy image… "Can we make River permanent…I mean, can she stay in charge?"

"This sounds like a threat to my Mistress…" Lucy eyed him narrowly. "Maybe if you ask nicely…" shrewd grin.

"Please, can we save my daughter?" Rory asked.

"I don't know if I want to stay here…In here…" Missy eyed Amy. "What will the Doctor say?"

"Hi, honey, welcome home…Or I belt him." Amy noted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Missy Song…"

Summary: Of all the timelines in all the universes, They had to walk into Hers…er, Theirs.

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part IV…

"What do you mean?...That's for me to know?" Rory fumed at the Lucy hologram.

"If I know the Master…And therefore, the Mistress…" the Brigadier noted quietly. "She'd anticipated your daughter might gain control."

"Anything I can do…?" Danny had gone over to Zygon Osgood at the control console.

"Oh, yes…Please." Osgood sighed. "I can't quite read all these control relays with my twin's limited vision and retain them, can you write down as I read them off?" she indicated the controls. He take her pen and pad. Writing as she called out a series of letters and numbers.

"You know how to keep my River here. You'd better talk, TARDIS." Amy insisted. "Cause her dad and I have nothing to lose and we've seen TARDISes before. We can make you go poof if we like."

"I don't understand that one." Danny noted. "I'm sorry…" Osgood sighed. "It's Galifreyan, just draw it like this." She held her fingers to form a sort of trident with a square underneath.

"Mother…" Missy put up a hand. "I'll assume I can't override whatever block I put in place, TARDIS?"

Lucy, shrugging… "Maybe if you ask nice."

"No." Missy shook head. "I imagine I did more than just blocked your answering…"

"I believe you're right, Miss…Professor." Osgood, at the console, noted. "I see a wide range of command option pathways here. I think if you try to 'ask nice' it releases them." Danny leaning over to look… "Quite a mess…"

"Amazing technology, the Galifreyans…" Osgood nodded. "Even we were like your 16th century to them. No offense." "None taken." Danny waving hand.

"Well, we'll just ask the Doctor." Amy eyed Rory. "He'll know what to do. TARDIS? Take us to the Doctor!"

"Go suck a fish finger, Amelia Pond." Lucy sneered.

"That's enough of that. Take us to the Doctor, TARDIS." Rory ordered quietly.

"I need authorization…Mistress?" Lucy looked to Missy. She to Osgood, Osgood nodding.

"It should be ok. That's a normal path."

"Authorized, please Lucy." Missy noted. She hurried to peer at a metal panel, fussing with her hair a bit.

"Mum?" she turned to Amy.

"You look just fine, honey." Amy nodded as they and the TARDIS control room dematerialized.

"I'm so nervous…" Missy sighed to Amy. "What if he…?"

….

Clara's parents' home…

Christmas day…

"So this is your other boyfriend's father…?" Mrs. Oswald noted.

"Uncle…" Clara corrected… "Better-looking, more stable, Brother…" the Doctor insisted.

"What?" both Oswalds eyed them.

"Whatever…What he says…" Clara sighed.

"Do fancy her with an older man, if that fellow Pink's out of the picture for all." Mr. Oswald noted, aside to his wife. She frowning at him…

The buzzing of the door distracted all…Clara and the Doctor staring as Amy Williams opened the front door behind them.

"Right, hello. I'm…Looking for..." she scanned over the startled family and guest.

Grey-haired, somewhat dour…She fixed on Clara's father. "You there…"

"Amy Pond…" the Doctor gasped.

"Oh, right…" Amy nodded… "The eyebrows...Or Eyebrows. Come on, then." She paused, eyeing the decorations.

"My…Is this Christmas? Merry Christmas if you still call it that…Or Happy Whatever you do. Don't worry, he'll probably be right back. Come on, Raggedy Man." She turned and stepped from the door. "Get a move on!" she called, pausing.

"Doctor?" Clara turned to him. "Isn't that…? Doctor?!" she called as he hurried to the door.

"What is this?" he eyed Amy carefully. "Is it you, again? This the new you?"

"Tell me it's not his wife…" Mrs. Oswald sighed.

"It's not…It's someone impersonating my mother-in-law." The Doctor noted, hurried glance back.

"It's me, you idiot…" Amy frowned. "Come on…And what the hell were you up to, taking a form like this? Those eyebrows could freeze a Dalek in its tracks." She started off, pulling him along.

"Hafta go, Mum…Back before you…" Clara began.

"Wait, Clara!" the Doctor, entering from the kitchen… "Uh, sorry about the mess in your kitchen, Oswalds."

"What?" Clara stared, turning to look after the departing Doctor and Amy.

"You need to come with me, not them!" the Doctor insisted.

"Clara?!" the departing Doctor's voice calling through the open door… "Best to leave her for now…You can explain later." Amy's voice more faintly.

"Clara! It's vital you come with me!" the Doctor in the Oswald living room, startled and stunned family staring at him, insisted again.

"What? Where? What's going on here?" Clara eyed him.

"In order…Come with me. To Philippi. The fate of Gallifrey, the universe, and all that as usual, including our own and Earth…" the Doctor noted. "…Hang in the balance…Plus whether or not you have a rather ordinary or the most exciting Christmas of your life."

(For the prequel, read "Philippi"…Though you don't have to…)

"What?" Clara stared.

"Oh, my…" A blonde-haired, lovely young woman in rather unusual white robes emerged from the kitchen doorway. "Doctor? Have you explained…Oh, pardon me." She excused herself to the Oswalds.

"Oswalds, Clara…The Empress Davia of the Scarian Republic." The Doctor noted.

"So very pleased to meet you all. I hope we haven't interrupted a religious ceremony?"

"Quasi-...Christmas, more a secular thing in this part of Earth. Clara?" the Doctor sighed. "Will you please come before I have to ask the Empress to have a Dalek carry you? We've not much time."

"May I be of help?" a white-and-silver Dalek entered on treads, carefully avoiding a fallen tree ornament. "Hello, Miss Song…" it addressed Clara in a young girl's voice.

"Oswald still…" the Doctor corrected.

"Ah…Oh, hi, there…" the Dalek, turning stalk to address a younger Oswald girl, Clara's niece. "I'm a friend of Clara's and the Doctor's. Is it nice having legs and arms? I'm supposed to get some soon."


End file.
